


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: aksually, quackity - Fandom
Genre: Gen, im so sorry, vague mention of suicidal thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two say goodbye one last time.
Relationships: Aksel | Aksually/Alexis | Quackity
Kudos: 30





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> With everything going on right now, this may or may not be the last thing I publish with these two. This is mostly a vent fic so don't mind the mistakes.

“Alex?”

Aksel stopped and stared at the apparition of his friend who was now in his kitchen. He immediately noticed the unnatural way Alex seemed to glow. 

“Hey... Aksel” the pause and the somber smile on Alex’s face wasn’t helping much.

Slowly, he stepped forward towards this person who was in his house. The same person who he’s been thinking about, and grieving about, for weeks. 

When he was barely an arm’s length away, he stopped and took it all in. Of course, this would always be a dream but right now he couldn’t think about that because here Alex was.

He did take notice of his friend’s attire though.

“What’s... with the bathrobe?” Aksel let out a bit awkwardly, fully aware he’s trying to make conversation with this ghost of a person he’s supposed to know. The question seemed to be the wrong one to ask. Alex’s eyes immediately left Aksel’s, his smile that was already so tinted with sadness had turned into a frown before quickly looking back up with a small empty smile and wide eyes that held almost too much emotion for Aksel to bear.

“Oh yeah...” his voice was as empty as his smile, emotionless. “This was what I wore when I...” he trailed off as Aksel sucked in a breath. He never did see Alex right after it happened (though, he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it).

“Alex-“ 

“No. You don’t need to say anything” Alex butted in. “Besides I need to say something before I go” Aksel gave him a quizzical look but Alex overlooked it and continued.

“First, before I get into it, I have a question to ask.” He looked deep into Aksel’s eyes. 

“Do you believe that I did it on purpose? Do you really think I jumped off the balcony?” 

Aksel nodded.

Alex took a deep breath.

“The truth is... it was an accident. I never meant to fall off. I was leaning on the railing that was still there like an idiot and then I just... fell” As Alex continued explaining, his breaths were becoming quicker. 

“I knew as soon as I was over that edge that you would think that because of what we talked about the night before, that I was doing it on purpose. While I was on the balcony that was the furthest thing from my mind because you told me that you would be there for me, and while I knew that it wouldn’t be the last time I had those kinds of thoughts, I knew that I had someone who could help me and now... and now...” By the end of it, Alex was in tears, still trying to continue.

“Alex...”

“You want to know what I was thinking on my way down?” Alex pushed out, looking back up at Aksel, tears cascading down his cheeks. “How I could’ve spent more time with you. How I won’t even be able to grow up with you and make fun of you when you actually do grow bald. Instead, I have to fucking say goodbye to you now at 19 instead of 90, and- fuck!” he wailed, his body seemed to shake, along with his voice. “I can’t even do that right.” 

Aksel finally had enough and stepped forward and brought Alex into his arms, surprised he could even touch him. Alex let it all out against Aksel’s chest and clenched at the other’s shirt as Aksel quietly soothed him, his hand calmly petting Alex’s hair with his other arm securely around the smaller one’s waist. When Alex finally calmed down, Aksel decided to speak.

“I’m glad that I know what actually happened but I’m still going to miss you” Aksel could feel his throat tighten up as his eyes were becoming increasingly wet, both his arms tightened around Alex as he said, “Just know that even when I’m 90 and looking crusty as hell, that I will never forget you.” 

Alex let out a watery laugh and tightened his hold on Aksel. “Thank you, Aksel”

“For what?”

“For being my friend and sticking with me all these years.” 

Aksel smiled and let out a sniffle. 

“I could say the same to you.”

The two held each other for a few minutes, every one of them feeling like a lifetime before Alex felt that it was time.

Both separated, Alex looking at Aksel and Aksel looking back at Alex.

“Goodbye, Aksel”

“Goodbye, Alex”

And without much happenstance, the boy was gone. 

Aksel went back to bed, and that’s how it ended.


End file.
